Adventures with Thumbelina
by disneyclassics101
Summary: A series of Vignettes based on what ifs, post-movie moments, and moments in-between. Vignette 2: Waking up to the news of your dream girl marrying someone else was the worst thing ever. *Marked as complete but may be updated at random.* Disclaimer: I do not own Don Bluth's rendition of "Thumbelina"
1. What if?

**Adventures with Thumbelina**

Title: What if?  
Characters: Thumbelina/Jacquimo  
Universe: off-canon  
Summary: Ever wonder why Jacquimo didn't just fly Thumbelina to her house at the beginning of the movie?

~0~

 _"You wait right here, Thumbelina chiquitita. We'll be right back with the padre."_

 _"Oh, no, no. See, I love Cornelius."_

 _"Today, you marry my son."_

 _"Yay!"_

 _"Oh no, no, no. No, I'm not marrying-No, come back here. No now, wait a second! W-Where are you going?"_

Growing frustrated at her situation, Thumbelina couldn't help but cry out "Doesn't anybody care what I think?" before she fell over on her bottom. Aggressively throwing her hair back over her head and standing up, Thumbelina let out a grunt of anger. She didn't ask for this! Why did the toads have to take her?! Surely she wasn't the only talented being out there! And what was with that Grundel character wanting to marry her? She didn't even know him!

Determined to get away before the awful toads came back, Thumbelina looked around for any possible escape route, but sadly didn't see any. Swimming seemed to be the only way off and gazing in dismay at the water surrounding her lily pad, Thumbelina lamented her inability to swim or even float. If only she could swim toward the shore than maybe she could've found her way home.

Seeing the impossibility of getting off the lily pad that way, Thumbelina turned to the only other option left for her.

"Help!" Thumbelina bellowed as loud as she could. "Can anyone help me? Please!" Turning every which direction, Thumbelina continued to call out, growing more desperate as minutes rolled by, until a figure grew closer over head.

Waiting for it to draw closer, Thumbelina took in a huge gulp of air before yelling once again, "Help!"

She breathed a breath of relief when she got the attention of what she now saw was a bird.

"Woah, woah. Help? Who is saying help?" replied the bird.

"Mr. Bird, over here!" Thumbelina yelled as she jumped around to show him where she was.

She blushed in embarrassment when she fell over again.

"Oh! Oh, little one. Are you having a bad day?"

"I was sleeping on my windowsill, waiting for Prince Cornelius to come back, and he said he would come before morning because he loves me and-"

"He loves you?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks. But, well...But I was stolen away by Mrs. Toad who says I have to marry her son and I just-"

"A toad? Ptooey! Toad." The bird spit in disgust. "That is a very bad day Mademoiselle. Uh, Mademoiselle..."

"Thumbelina."

"Ah, Thumbelina, I am Jacquimo. How can I be of service to you?"

"Well, I must get off this lily pad, but that's impossible." Thumbelina replied, as she fell over again.

Jacquimo laughed. "Ha ha ha! Nothing is impossible." Launching off the plant he stood on, Jacquimo aimed for the lily pad in front of him, and successfully dunked half of the lily pad in such a way that the other half launched Thumbelina in the air. Flapping his arms quickly, he raised his body until he was under the falling girl, and deftly caught her on his back. "Voila!"

Taking a moment to catch her breath from the scare of the launch, Thumbelina, amazed, replied "Oh my. Well, that was easy."

"As I said nothing is impossible!" Jacquimo exclaimed with enthusiasm, making Thumbelina giggle. "Now where would you like to go, Thumbelina?" the helpful bird asked.

"Oh, uh... Let's see," hummed Thumbelina, looking around her surroundings until she spotted a couple of houses off in the distance. Pointing in the general direction, Thumbelina implored, "There! Do you think you can take me to those houses? I think I can see my house from here."

Looking at where she gestured, Jacquimo replied "No problem, Mademoiselle! Et c'est parti" and aimed for her home. _"You're sure to do impossible thing..."_

Arriving at her windowsill less than five minutes later, Thumbelina sighed in relief and slid off her new friend. "Oh, I can't thank you enough, Jacquimo! Thank you. Thank you so much!" Thumbelina exclaimed giving a big hug to her savior.

Jacquimo patted her back. "Say no more, Thumbelina. I am glad to help." Backing away, taking off his hat, and bowing to her, Jacquimo bid her "Au revoir!" before flying away.

Waving goodbye enthusiastically, Thumbelina grinned, and turned to enter through her open window. Her smile fell when she noticed Hero in the corner of her room, wallowing in grief, and what sounded like sobbing coming from down below.

"Oh Hero! Don't cry!"


	2. Waking up

**Adventures with Thumbelina**

Title: Waking Up  
Characters: Cornelius/Jitterbugs  
Universe: Canon  
Summary: Waking up to the news of your dream girl marrying someone else was the worst thing ever.

~0~

Waking up to the news of your dream girl marrying someone else was the worst thing ever.

The last thing Cornelius could recall was a bone-chilling wind pelting Buzzby and him as he searched the forests for his love. Although he had asked for his parents to delay the winter frost, he knew there wasn't much they could do. Mother nature simply did not allow for it. But even still, this year's winter seemed more ferocious than any others before it, almost like it didn't want him to find his future princess.

Being pelted by a never-ending blizzard was nothing to laugh about.

Especially when said blizzard caused his bumble to lose control of his flight, and eventually pushing him into the freezing lake below him. Normally fairies are resilient to the winter they help create, but so cold was the water that even he couldn't escape hits grip in time. It's a good thing fairies can't naturally freeze to death or else, he would be a goner.

And speaking of goner, if the Jitterbugs were to be believed - of who he had no reason to doubt - then everyone this side of the vale thought that he was dead. That thought filled him with dread, cause if everyone thought he was dead - and were talking about it - than Thumbelina would undoubtedly hear and think he was de-

"Thumbelina's getting married to Mr. Mole!" yelled out the youngest Jitterbug.

"Gnatty!" cried the other two.

"What did you say?" shouted Cornelius in shock.

The elder two of the Jitterbugs looked at him nervously, whilst the youngest continued on unabated, "After the beetle took her away, this big ugly toad stopped us and said that he wanted Thumbelina back, but he was scary so we ran away. But then the toad and the beetle became friends and the beetle found you frozen and brought you to the toad and said that he found Thumbelina and that she was buried alive with the mole and the toad said that he was going to save her and he took the beetle with him but he left you here and we wanted to help so we built a fire and now you're here!" Gnatty finished with a deep gulp of air as he said the whole story on one breath.

Cornelius couldn't wrap his head around it. The toad he knew about, and the beetle too, but what was this about a mole? How many people were after his Thumbelina? It's unbelievable how much trouble his girl has gotten into. At least now he has an idea of where she would be.

"Is this mole the one rich, educated one that never comes out of the ground?" Cornelius asked.

"That's the one!" replied Gnatty happily.

Cornelius sighed in relief, so he definitely knew where Thumbelina was. Now all he had to do was go rescue her from this loveless marriage - cause that's what it was - and take her home to meet his parents so they could live "happily ever after", as she said.

 _And much, much longer_ , he added in his head.

Looking determinedly down at the expectant Jitterbugs, Cornelius exclaimed, "Come on. Let's go save Thumbelina!" to which the Jitterbugs answered with yells of excitement.

 _Hold on just a little longer, Thumbelina. Wait for me._


	3. Kidnapping

**Adventures with Thumbelina**

Title: Kidnapped  
Characters: Mama Toad/Thumbelina/Hero  
Universe: Canon  
Summary: Thumbelina's point of view of her kidnapping

~0~

Thumbelina dozed happily in her nut bed that night. Earlier in the night, a wonderful fairy prince had come fluttering through her window, an answer to her hopes of finding other people her same size in the world. She had initially only hoped for companionship but after her flight with the boy across the meadow behind her house, Thumbelina hoped for a happily ever after with her new love.

Falling asleep only a few hours later, Thumbelina dreamed of a future surrounded by little people, all with wings on their backs, and her fairy prince standing by her side. In her dreams, she imagined being welcomed warmly by the other winged creatures despite being wingless herself. She would be accepted by her love's parents and would make wonderful new friends. Years of happiness and laughter would follow, and perhaps two little children would complete the little family.

Oh yes, she couldn't wait until morning came and brought with it her prince on his bumble.

She certainly didn't expect to not be there to welcome him at her home, however.

Suddenly feeling her bed shift, Thumbelina looked up in time to see the top of her bed closing in around her. Complete darkness settled upon her, and in confusion and fear, Thumbelina cried out for her family dog to save her. "Hey! Hey, help! Help, Hero! Let me out of here!" Suddenly her bed was suspended in the air, and in consequence so did she.

Holding her forehead after it bumped roughly against the nut wall, Thumbelina continued to yell, "Oh, Hero! Hero, help! Help me!" Why wasn't he answering her?

Not two seconds after she thought that, she heard a familiar growl and a bark. Her bed got jostled again.

"Oh, a dog!" said the person kidnapping her. Another growl and her kidnapper yelled, "Ay! Get away from me!"

Thumbelina tried not to cry out in pain as she was continually thrown and manhandled while trapped in her bed. But then after feeling weightless one more time...

It all went black.

She awoke slowly who knows how long after to a pounding headache. Grabbing her head in her hands, Thumbelina opened her eyes only to quickly shut them when a bean of sunlight hit her pupils. She groaned. Opening her eyes slowly this time, her eyes slowly adjusted to see...

...a pond?

" _Bueno dias_. I hope you sleep very, very good." said a voice from her left.

Thumbelina gasped, turning to see a female toad wearing a red nightgown and cap. "Huh? Uh, w-who are you?"


	4. Origins

**Adventures with Thumbelina**

Title: Origins  
Characters: Thumbelina/Cornelius  
Universe: Post-canon  
Summary: How old is Thumbelina anyway?

~0~

"Thumbelina?"

Turning at the sound of his voice, Thumbelina looked to see her beloved gazing at her questionably. "Yes, Cornelius?"

"I know I told you I was sixteen years old, but you never told me how old you were." Sitting up, Cornelius rubbed his chin. "I don't even know when your birthday is!" he said, shocked.

"Oh... well," she started, biting her lip in thought, "Mother said I looked to be around fifteen when I was born, so I guess I would be sixteen soon." She missed the confused and peculiar face Cornelius gave her.

Crinkling his eyebrows, Cornelius tried not to sound like an idiot as he asked, "Fifte-When you were born? How-What do you mean?" To his consternation, he failed.

"Oh, did I never tell you?" Thumbelina set down the flower crown she making in her hand and turned to her fiancé. "Mother wasn't able to have any children so one day she went to a good witch and was given a barleycorn. I was inside the flower that bloomed from the seed. Apparently I looked about fifteen years old."

Cornelius was shocked at the news. If his fiance was born from a flower, than that meant- "But, Thumbelina, did you know that the original fairies were born from flowers?"

Thumbelina's eyes widened slightly. "I didn't know that. Are you saying that I could have been a fairy all along?" she asked excitedly.

Cornelius inclined his head and walked over to Thumbelina. "Well, you were able to make the flowers bloom with just your voice. Maybe you were, sweetheart." He fingered the new wings on her back. "It's strange, though. No fairy has been born from a flower in centuries."


	5. Found

**Adventures with Thumbelina**

Title: Found  
Characters: Cornelius/Jacquimo  
Universe: off-canon  
Summary: What if Jacquimo had managed to find Cornelius himself?

~0~

Getting slammed into a tree of nothing but jagged wood was not what Jacquimo was expecting on his quest to find the fairy prince. In fact, being on this quest in the first place was not in his plans at all. But, unlike any other swallow who headed south for the winter, he was open to anything and helping out a poor tiny girl find her love was definitely something he felt apt to do.

Now if only the fairy prince wasn't so difficult to find.

Of course, it wasn't so much the prince himself that was hard to find - who unknowingly to him was on his own quest to find his love - but rather the very widely hidden Vale of the Fairies that was tough to find.

Asking the rabbit, the fox, and even the hibernating bear proved fruitless and Jacquimo was hard pressed as to where to look next for the ever elusive prince or his home.

Fighting against a particular gust of wind, Jacquimo squinted his eyes at a speck in the sky, which seemed to be fast approachin-

Letting out a squawk from shock, Jacquimo and his unwilling assailant rode along the wind's desire until they both stumbled upon a rock face, Jacquimo with his back to the rock and the other against him. Gravity pushed them down to the forest floor.

Lifting his hat away from his eyes, Jacquimo looked down only to see that what he thought was one person was actually two beings, one a bumblebee and the other-

"A fairy? Oh, _merci_." Jacquimo gasped. He stood and watched as the little being, so much like Thumbelina yet not, struggled against the helmet obstructing his vision. " _Bonjour_! Are you alright, little one?"

Successfully removing the helmet, the fairy in front of him looked up. He wiped at a patch of mud still on his neck. "Oh, yes. I'm fine. And you?"

"I am _magnifique_!" He flapped his wings happily, but seeing his companion glance skeptically at left wing, he amended. "Oh, well, I do have a thorn in my wing." With his attention on it, he could feel the sting it brought with it.

"Would you like me to get that for you?" The fairy asked politely.

"Oh, would you?" It was out in the next second. He winced. "Oh, oh, _merci_. Oh, that is better." he moaned and flapped his wings experimentally. And growing excited he turned to the leaving fairy. "Oh, _s'il vous plaǐt_ , can you tell me how to find the Vale of the Fairies?"

The fairy turned sharply at that. "Why are you looking for the Vale?" he asked warily.

"Oh, why, I must help Thumbelina find the fairy prince!" Jacquimo cried.

The fairy stood up straight at that. "Thumbelina? You know Thumbelina?" He said shocked before flying right into Jacquimo's face. "Where is she? Where can I find her?" he commanded strongly.

Seeing his overly emotional reply realization dawned on the swallow. "Are you the fairy prince?"

"I am." The fairy prince barely interjected.

"Oh! That is truly _magnifique_!" Jacquimo cried happily. He began to jump around. "Come on, fairy prince. Thumbelina is waiting for you! She's been having a very bad day." He finished off solemnly.

"What?" The prince's wings fluttered. "Please, take me to Thumbelina." He demonstrated the urgency by climbing onto an awaiting bumblebee.

"Oh yes! Follow me, _mon amie_! We will find your future princess!"

They took off, fighting strongly against the winds the whole way.

~0~

With newfound hope in his chest, Prince Cornelius followed behind the humming swallow. He had fast been losing hope of finding his love before the winter frost came bruising in. It was fate itself that led to Buzzby losing control of his flight. And it was fate again that led to them crashing into the very swallow that was looking for him for Thumbelina.

"La la-la-la-la-la la-la" hummed the bird. "There is the pond that looks like a shoe." he said giddily.

And what a strange bird indeed.

"Oh, aha! That is where I saw Thumbelina last!" The swallow commented gesturing to a large tree off to the side before swooping over. "Thumbelina! Thumbelina, I have found him! I have found him! I find your fairy prince!" he cried out.

Studying the area with his eyes, Prince Cornelius steadily grew worried when he saw no sign of his love. It was only because he was so concentrated on finding her that he heard her lovely voice coming from a little further along the trunk of the tree.

"Jacquimo? Jacquimo, where are you?"

"Thumbelina!" Cornelius answered instead, not even bothering to direct Buzzby to her location. Taking to the air himself, Cornelius flew as fast as he could to where her voice came from. Spotting a speck of orange against the bark of the tree, Cornelius beamed.

"Cornelius?" Thumbelina asked, looking around not having spotted him until he was almost upon her. She gasped. "You. It's you. Cornelius, you're here!" Her face could barely contain her smile.

Wasting no time in flying to her, Cornelius reached for her and lifted her into the air. "Thumbelina, will you marry me?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I will," she sighed.

He kissed her deeply.

Jacquimo cheered.


	6. Waiting

**Adventures with Thumbelina**

Title: Waiting  
Characters: Cornelius/Thumbelina  
Universe: Off-Canon  
Summary: Why should Cornelius have to wait until the morning to see his beloved?

~0~

Thumbelina sighed happily from her place next to the window. It was a vastly different sigh than the one she had given earlier that evening when she despaired over her small size and pondered over the existence of fairies. But not even two hours ago yet, her belief was changed and her prayers answered when a curious and interested fairy prince wandered in through her window as she danced with an imaginary fairy of her own. Oh, how fast a night can change.

Sadly, said fairy prince had to leave unexpectedly when his mother - the Queen of the fairies - called upon him urgently.

Now, Thumbelina sat upon her nut bed gazing at the picture of the fairy prince and princess marrying each other. She wondered if that would be Prince Cornelius and her one day. She giggled.

Falling back into her bed, Thumbelina began dreaming of her new love.

But in no time at all, she was being woken up by hands caressing her back.

Slowly opening her eyes with a moan, Thumbelina gazed at a blurry picture in front of her. Hearing a soft chuckle that sounded familiar, Thumbelina jumped awake at recognizing the sound. "Cornelius! You came back?" It was obvious that nighttime was still present.

"I couldn't stay away, Thumbelina. Morning is too far away." Cornelius whispered. He smiled crookedly at her.

"But what about that business with your mother?"

"Well, you didn't think that would take all night, did you?" Cornelius asked, grabbing the edge of her comforter and sliding a leg over. "Scoot over, love," he breathed out.

Thumbelina blushed but obliged. "Oh, are you staying the night?"

Cornelius paused. He stared intently at her and smirked slightly. "Do you want me to stay the night?"

"Oh, uh, well, you were getting in so I assumed, but, uh, it's okay if you don't!" Thumbelina rambled flustered. Cornelius chuckled and scooted close, making Thumbelina blush harder. "What Thumbelina wants, Thumbelina gets," he answered simply, snuggling up to her. He was planning on staying anyways. "Go back to sleep, Thumbelina. I wish to take you to the Vale of the Fairies in the morning."

~0~

She'll have to remind herself later to bend her son over her knee for falling for a girl so far away. The only reason she was still after the _niña_ was because of her beautiful voice, otherwise they would be halfway to Medina right now for their show. As it was, they were half a day's travel behind their schedule. _Gracias a Dios_ the Fairy Prince and the _niña_ were singing loud enough to catch the whole glade's attention, or she would've had a hard time finding out where the _chica_ lived.

But why did she have to live so high up?!

Mrs. Toad grunted and grumbled as she trekked her way up the siding of the house and toward the window the girl and the fairy boy were last seen at. The things she does for show business…

She was glad to see the window was not only unlocked but open a tad. _Que suerte!_

Spotting a little nut bed only a foot away, she hopped gladly toward it– cause surely her new money earner would be there – only to shriek at seeing a second body with wings entangled in the sheets. The noise made the occupants of the bed sit up in surprise.

"Oh, what?" Thumbelina said disoriented.

Cornelius was quicker to react. "Who are you?!" Seeing a massive masked toad next to Thumbelina's bed, Cornelius abruptly shot to the air with sword in hand. He had no doubts about what the creature was going to do.

" _Ay Dios mio_!" Mrs. Toad cried jumping away from the sword, accidently going further into the room and farther from the window. Her eyes shifted across the room, landing on Thumbelina who scurried to hide. Another jab from the prince's sword had her focusing on the more prominent issue. She prepared to leap over the prince and toward the window when the sound of a growl came from behind her. "Oh. A dog!" This could not have gotten any worse.

With rising panic, Mrs. Toad leapt across the room continuously, miraculously managing to escape both the prince and dog, until she ended up close to the window. Not having seen where Thumbelina hid she decided to try another time – perhaps after their grand tour – and left out the still open window. The dog jumped after her but it accidently closed the window in its own face much to her relief.

Cornelius gazed over Hero's head to assert himself that the toad was gone.

Coming out of her hiding place, Thumbelina tentatively asked, "Is she gone?"

Shoving his sword back into its scabbard, he answered, "She's gone, Thumbelina."

"What was she even doing here? What did she want?"

"I have an idea." Cornelius growled through his teeth. He grunted in anger. "Oh, how could I have been so reckless?! I knew it was a mistake!"

Thumbelina tensed. "A mistake?"

"A mistake!" Cornelius shouted not noticing her tone. "We should have never gone prancing about the glade!"

Trying to hold back tears, Thumbelina asked meekly, "You regret meeting me?"

Finally noticing her tone, Cornelius whirled around and seeing Thumbelina's crestfallen face, he flew quickly to her side and hugged. "Oh no, Thumbelina. I didn't mean that. It's just- I'm the crown prince and there are many people who would just _love_ to take our place. I should've remembered that anybody I get close to might end up being targeted as well." He wiped at a stray tear. "I love you, Thumbelina. I'll never regret meeting you." Thumbelina blushed and smiled.

"I love you too," she whispered, sniffing.

Hero growled happily, wagging his tail.

Cornelius smiled back and kissed her forehead. He turned to the window as Thumbelina turned to look at the thrashed room. Cornelius was taking no chances so he flew to latch the window in hopes of having some kind of peaceful night. He flew back to Thumbelina as she whispered despondently, "Mother is going to freak when she sees this mess."

Looking at the room, Cornelius silently agreed. "Well we can worry about that in the morning. For now, you have to get some sleep, mi'lady." He gestured to her bed and bowed. Thumbelina giggled.

They were quick to fall asleep with the security that no one else was getting into the room that night.

Unless they were Thumbelina's mother, who shrieked when she came in the following morning to wake her daughter up.

Sitting up with surprise once again, Cornelius stared shocked into the equally shocked gaze of Thumbelina's mother. They had overslept.

 _I so did not want to meet Thumbelina's mother this way!_


	7. Rescue

**Adventures with Thumbelina**

Title: Rescue  
Characters: Cornelius/Thumbelina  
Universe: off-Canon  
Summary: After all, there was only one traveling toad show in the vicinity…

~0~

He thought he was being too eager. After all, it had only been last night that Thumbelina promised to meet with his parents, and he to meet her mother. But that was very late last night and here he was, with dawn barely over, already at her window-sill harboring gifts for his beloved – and hopefully – future princess.

Now looking at the carnage that was her bedroom, he couldn't have been gladder for his over eagerness.

"Who did it?" He growled.

Hero whimpered in shame but quietly murmured out an answer to the angered fairy prince.

"A toad?" Cornelius was surprised at the response. He wondered for a split second how a toad could have met Thumbelina, before recalling the events of last night. He cupped his head in regret, now remembering how he was the one to lead them right to her.

His regret turned to anger at their audacity to steal his girl.

Barely acknowledging Hero's barking with a brief "good dog", Cornelius was quick to fly to his bumble. He absentmindedly pulled out his sword, already thinking of the many ways he could skewer his fiancé's kidnapper and turned to Hero. "I'll find her," he promised.

Hero scurried to go with him but Cornelius knew that where he was going a dog would not be useful. "No, no, Hero. Look, you stay here and take care of Thumbelina's mother. Let her know everything will be all right."

After all, there was only one traveling toad show in the vicinity…

~0~

Thumbelina wanted to stomp around. She really did. She wanted to pound her feet aggressively into the ground, throw her hands into the air, and scream to the heavens her frustrations. Did no one care what she thought?! She didn't want to marry the toad! She didn't even know he existed, until his pushy mother stole her straight out of her home as she slept.

She wanted to pull her hair out at her own inability to swim out of this wretched pond to get back to her mother. She had to have found her empty room right now. Thumbelina couldn't exactly tell what time of the day it was, but she knew her mother would've been up by dawn and would've checked in on her only child. Why, oh why, did these toads ever think she would want to marry into the family and go gallivanting around the world?

Sure, the idea to travel was appealing and so was the idea of making her mom proud of her talent, but if fame meant living a life under the control of another than she wanted no part in it.

Now if she could only figure out how to get off this lily pad than she could-

"…lina!"

 _What was that?_

"Thum…lina!"

Thumbelina looked around frantically. "Cornelius? Cornelius! Cornelius, I'm here! Help!" She waved her hands when she spotted an approaching figure. She let out a grunt of surprise when she lost her balance and fell on her bum again. She blushed, embarrassed, but was quick to throw back her hair and get up on her knees.

"Thumbelina! Thumbelina, are you alright?" Cornelius asked, getting Bumble to land on the unsteady lily pad. Thumbelina's hands shot out to balance herself. "Where are those awful toads? Did they hurt you?" He leaned forward to check her himself.

Thumbelina waved his hands away. "No, no. They didn't hurt me. But—but I was stolen away by Mrs. Toad, who says I have to marry her son, and I just—"

"What!" Cornelius interrupted. He scowled and grabbed his sword. "Thumbelina, tell me where they went. I'll show them what I've got." He waved his sword around. "They'll never think to take you away after I'm done with them!"

She blushed and smiled at his protectiveness, but sighed. "Thank you, Cornelius, but can we just go home now? Mother will be terribly worried."

Cornelius looked at her sharply, but then seeing her downtrodden appearance, softened, and pulled her up into a hug. "Oh, Thumbelina, I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful last night." He stroked her hair and lay a kiss on her shoulder.

Thumbelina tightened their embrace and shook her head. "You couldn't have known. Besides, you're here now. That's what matters." Buzzby buzzed at her. "And you too, Buzzby! Thank you for getting here so quickly." Thumbelina giggled.

Cornelius rolled his eyes but smiled. Pulling away from the hug, he hoisted Thumbelina up onto Buzzby. "Alright then, let's get you home. Hero was crying for you."

"Oh no. Oh, poor Hero." Thumbelina gasped, bringing her hands up to her mouth as Cornelius hopped up in front of her.

After Cornelius grabbed his love's arms and brought them around his chest, they took off, just barely missing the return of the toad family and the _padre_ arriving to wed the human with the oldest son.

Grundel let out a cry of anger, as his brothers started laughing at him.


	8. Lamentation

**Adventures with Thumbelina**

Title: Lamentation  
Characters: Thumbelina's mother, Cornelius/Thumbelina  
Universe: Post-Canon  
Summary: She never wanted to feel such despair again.

~0~

She could still remember the day she received the awful news.

It had not been unexpected, but it had come quicker than they – well, now she – had anticipated. And it had come without remorse.

She knew he wasn't going to make it, especially as his cough only got worse and worse, to the point that blood would begin to speckle his handkerchief, and as she took on more and more of the work when he couldn't lift a leg off the bed in the mornings.

Truthfully, she wasn't surprised when the doctor told her he would pass on before the night was over, but it still felt like a cart had run over her heart a thousand times when he did eventually do so. She couldn't bring herself to do the work the following morning. And when the coroner finally came and took her husband away, she could no longer hold back the gut-wrenching sobs that came straight out of her soul.

She hadn't even been able to give him a child.

The news that she was infertile had been devastating for them both. He had wanted a son to pass on his family legacy. She had just wanted to bring new life into the world. They had even begun preparation of a nursery not long after their marriage. When no child came along even after five years of marriage, they had called upon a doctor only to receive the awful news. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

She fell more in love with him when he didn't leave her, when he said that a child doesn't make a marriage nor does it mean his love for her would go away.

But it had still been devastating for her, for she could see how great a father he could have been.

She thought she would never experience such misery again until the sickness came in. It had been subtle at first, so much so that he had been able to hide it for a few weeks. But she was perceptive, and it wasn't hard to notice that she would frequently awake before him most mornings, when he was usually the type to wake before dawn even crested over the landscape. When she confronted him about it, she didn't let any sadness cloud their days. He had already been to the doctor and a cure was non-existent. She didn't want her last days with her husband to be melancholy. He didn't deserve an end like that.

But now, he was gone. She was all alone and she wept for her loss, his loss, the world's loss. He had been such an amazing man.

The visit to the good witch had been unplanned, and never had she thought she could experience the joy that was motherhood. Sure, she hadn't given birth to her baby girl, and her baby girl wasn't necessarily a baby, nor even a true human. But she was her child none-the-less and her days grew joyous once again.

If only her husband could have experienced this joy before he passed on.

She thought she would never experience misery again until the morning she walked into her daughter's room and found it trashed, and her daughter nowhere in sight. She barely had enough time to stagger into a chair before gut-wrenching sobs overtook her body again. She barely felt the nudge on her hand from her old dog.

She had lost someone again. She had failed her daughter.

But no, she couldn't think like that. Her daughter was gone, yes. But she wasn't _gone_. No, she had to believe someone would find her. Someone would bring her little girl home.

So she prayed. She prayed through the falling of the leaves, through the harsh winter snow, through the beginning of spring. Until finally, her daughter came back to her, happy, healthy, and with a beau in hand.

She didn't even notice the wings until after her tears dried and her cheeks hurt from her smile.

She thought she had seen a fairy once, but now there was no doubt about it. Her daughter had landed herself a fairy prince and now she was a fairy herself! She could barely wrap her head around it, but she wasn't bothered too much. Her daughter was back at home, safe in her bed.

When it became time for her their marriage ceremony, she didn't allow herself to weep. How could she, when her daughter was so happy? She knew her daughter had despaired being the only one her size in the world, and secretly, she was upset over the same thing. The fairy prince peeking in at the window had been a blessing.

But now he was taking her daughter away. He was taking her away to start a family of their own. Or so she thought.

It turns out her daughter didn't want to be far from her mother either as their dwelling would be just steps away from her farmhouse.

Not that she would need to frequent there as her daughter and son-in-law seemed to be content to lounge around in the backyard, where they were currently setting up a race between a most silly bird and a little bumblebee. Three little bugs flew around their heads in excitement too. Their presence wasn't unusual to see in her backyard nowadays. The first time they came, however, she was surprised but pleased that her daughter had made so many friends during her terrible trek through the frozen forest.

She smiled at their silly antiques.

She owed a lot to the good witch for giving her such a great gift.

She would never forget her time with her husband. She would always be sad for his passing, but times were great and she had never been happier.


	9. Nothing is Impossible

**Adventures with Thumbelina**

Title: Nothing is Impossible  
Characters: Thumbelina, Jitterbugs  
Universe: off-canon  
Summary: What if the Jitterbugs flew up to see where Thumbelina's house was?

Note: One hundred words exactly.

~0~

"Hey, Thumbelina?" Lil' Bee sang. "You said your house was brown and big and tall, right?"

"Yes! Do you see it?" Thumbelina called up from her place on the ground.

"Does it have grass on the roof and black smoke coming out of it?" asked Gnatty.

"Yes!"

"Is there a large wall of rocks around it?"

"Yes! Yes! That's my home." Thumbelina cried excitedly.

"It's just over this hill here, Thumbelina!" called out Baby Bug. "We'll get there in no time!"

Thumbelina sighed in relief. Soon she'd see her mother and Cornelius. She was never leaving the window open again.


	10. Clarity

**Adventures with Thumbelina**

Title: Clarity  
Characters: Cornelius/Jitterbugs  
Universe: off-camera  
Summary: Cornelius is a little slow on the uptake

Note: One hundred words

~0~

"So, let me get this straight." Cornelius said, rubbing a hand against his eyes. "Thumbelina – _my_ Thumbelina – is getting _married_ to a _mole_ tonight!" He repeated, being more forceful with the last word.

The Jitterbugs nodded in unison. "Yes."

"And everyone in the Vale thinks I'm _dead_."

"Uh-huh."

"And there is a toad _and_ a beetle after me _and_ Thumbelina?"

"Yeah!" they cried out. "You've got to help her."

"Right." Cornelius groaned at his misfortune. "Do you know where the mole lives?"

"Uh…"

"I see." Cornelius sighed annoyed, once again wondering how Thumbelina managed to get herself into such situations.


	11. Nerves

**Adventures with Thumbelina**

Title: Nerves  
Characters: Cornelius/Colbert  
Universe: off-camera  
Summary: Father and Son have a moment to themselves.

Note: One hundred words

~0~

"Cornelius, son, you have got to stop touching it." Colbert scolded.

"I'm sorry!" Cornelius rattled absent mindedly, forcing his hands away from tugging at his clothes.

"Look, I know you're nervous. I still remember when I was getting married to your mother-"

Cornelius cut him off. "I'm not nervous, Father. I would've married Thumbelina sooner if Mother didn't insist on tradition."

"Oh?" Colbert was slightly amused. "Well then, I guess my speech was for nothing." He watched his son fidget for a few more seconds before some mischievous had him say, "Excited for the wedding night?"

"Dad!"

Colbert laughed.


	12. Wings

**Adventures with Thumbelina**

Title: Wings  
Characters: Thumbelina  
Universe: post-canon  
Summary: Flying was amazing to a once grounded girl.

Note: One hundred words

~0~

She loved flying.

She loved it more than she ever thought she could've.

She loved the feel of the wind guiding her, the sense of freedom, the ability to go higher than all the trees could.

She loved diving, twirling, and tumbling around. She loved the thrill of swerving out of the way of falling leaves, of chasing the Jitterbugs around, of having the sun warm her back. She loved when her skin grew goosebumps as the air thinned and got colder. She loved the sore feeling she got from her wings.

She loved Cornelius for giving them to her.


	13. Rain

**Adventures with Thumbelina**

Title: Rain  
Characters: Thumbelina/Cornelius  
Universe: post-canon  
Summary: When trapped inside from the rain, it is best to just sit back and relax.

~0~

It was days like today that made the ever-escaping fairy prince want to scream in aggravation. Days where the sun shone down on the landscape, animals made social calls, and the wind sang through the trees made the zealous prince take to the skies to search for adventure and danger. Days like today, however, where the sky turned dark, the sun went to sleep, winds became ferocious, animals hid, and clouds blanketed the land, had the intrepid prince stuck inside seeking refuge from the rain.

Days like today usually had him squirming in boredom, restlessness, and agitation.

But having a slumbering Thumbelina leaning on his shoulder and feeling her chest rise with her quiet breaths had him uncharacteristically leaning back and relaxing.

Maybe days like this weren't so bad after all.


	14. Children with Names

**Adventures with Thumbelina**

Titles: Children with Names  
Characters: Thumbelina/Cornelius  
Universe: off-camera  
Summary: They were going to have children someday.

~0~

"Adaliz?"

"Of the nobility? No way."

"Kamille?"

"Perfection? I don't want her to be conceited."

"What about Karcsi?"

"Joyful song… Sounds nice. Maelynn?"

"It's cute, but we're not gods. Minnie? It means 'wished-for child'."

"It also means bitter. Floriana?"

"But we already live in flowers. How about Liliane?"

"Liliane… I love it for a girl. But what if we have a boy?"

"Leeroy!"

"Ew. No. Damien?"

"Untamed? Like his father?"

"I am not untamed."

"Phillipe?"

"We're not big enough to ride horses."

"Ricard?"

"Strong ruler sounds interesting but it doesn't roll off the tongue."

"What about Henry?"

"No."

"Clovis?"

"Name of a king? I don't think so. Honestly, I liked Liliane and Damien the most."

"Hmmm. I did too. I wonder which one we'll use first." She rubbed at her stomach.

Not missing the action, Cornelius' eyes widened. "Thumbelina, are you…?"

"Yes! We're going to be parents!" She giggled happily. 


	15. Suspicions

**Adventures with Thumbelina**

Title: Suspicions  
Characters: Cornelius/Thumbelina  
Universe: in-canon  
Summary: Cornelius was getting suspicious, and when he got suspicious, he was prone to spying.

~0~

Cornelius was getting suspicious, and when he got suspicious, he was prone to spying. Who was he spying on? His wife.

Well, almost wife.

Whatever.

You see, every morning – as far as he could tell – Thumbelina was grazing the time it would be for breakfast among the family. As everyone was already dressed and contemplating heading to the dining room a little early, she was just getting in, dressed in scruffy clothes –

And wet.

Or damp. Damp was a better word.

And no matter how many times he asked her where she was going off to so early in the morning, she would always blush and respond with "nowhere in particular" before heading off to bed at the earliest possible opportunity.

Cornelius was going to get to the bottom of this, especially as his parents didn't seem to be overly concerned about her transgressions, which was totally unfair because if he were to be leaving each morning without warning at all he would have the whole squad of royal guards searching for his bu—

Ahem. Anyway…

So, it was unfair and, thus, Cornelius hatched up a plan to confront his lover hopefully before she left the following morning.

(He would have gone this morning but he had overslept. It seems his girl was leaving right at the break of day. He was astounded that someone his age could even open their eyes before the sun even announced its presence let alone actually get out of bed, but he digresses.)

So, he made sure to go to bed soon after she did and he made sure to have Buzzby at the ready lest he oversleep again. He even left the curtains of his window open so the sun could wake him up. She wasn't going to escape him again.

Unless he subconsciously rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head. Buzzby wasn't any help either, having fallen asleep outside under a leaf. If he hadn't jolted awake not twenty minutes or so later, he would have completely missed Thumbelina's departure for a second time. As it was, he barely caught sight of her long auburn hair disappearing around a corner of a lily.

He cursed under his breath and scurried to catch up, moving behind flowers and hiding behind rocks whenever he felt he could be spotted if she were to turn around, which wasn't a lot – or at all – and that puzzled him.

Was she confident she wouldn't be found out or did she not care that she could be caught? If the latter was true then why didn't she just tell him where she went?

If this wasn't good he was totally going to enter her room and tie her down to the bed and keep her there—Woah. Dirty thoughts. Ok, got to stop. Hey, where did she go?

Spotting her flying up and away – she looked so comfortable up there – Cornelius ducked down under the plants and followed her, taking to the air himself. He guessed the coast was clear because she didn't bother to look around anymore – he needed to teach her to be more careful, what if she got kidnapped again? – and he wondered yet again where she was going.

Wait.

She couldn't possibly be seeing another guy, right? No way! He won't allow it! If she was, was she meeting him at some lake or river somewhere? I thought she hated the water! It's not the toad, is it? Ew. That's a gross thought. No, no possible way it's the toad she's meeting. But who else could it be?

He had to get his thoughts together. He almost crashed into a branch back there.

Woah. And now he almost crashed into Thumbelina's back. She even turned around and would have spotted him if he wasn't so much more agile than her. Good thing she didn't give it too much thought and kept going.

Cornelius tried to keep his thoughts in the back of his mind as he kept following her. He wondered how she managed to get this far out of the Vale and not get lost without him knowing about it. But his parents did seem awfully unconcerned about it. Did they know about this? Why didn't he? And now there goes his thoughts again. Got to reign them in.

Wait. Was she stopping? Oh, she was. Got to get to a hiding place. And look, that's the river she's be sneaking out to go to. So, what was she doing? Nothing. She was standing there. Why was she looking behind her? Was she looking for the other boy? I'm gonna cream that twat's nec—

"Cornelius, stop hiding."

Oh, sh—


End file.
